United
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.
1. Turn Up The Music

**Title:** United

 **Summary:** It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** I know another new story, but I do have my other chapters lined out for my other stories. This one is based off of the Disney Channel Movie Lemonade Mouth. Check out my page for links! Without further ado I present... _United._

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The hands on the clock moved ever so slowly. The very diverse group of five sat in detention watching time waist away. You had Eddie Miller, keyboard. Jerome Clark, drum god. Joy Mercer, bass. Patricia Williamson guitar, and Nina Martin, future front man for Lemonade Mouth.

It's funny how it all started. Allow me to go back.

* * *

Earlier That Day

* * *

"C'mon Patricia! You will love your new school." Exclaimed Mrs. Williamson, who sat in the front of the car.

Patricia, who sat in the back, argued, "No I won't. The only reason I'm here is because you and dad decided to move us halfway across the country."

Her mother sighed and continued driving. Her phone rang and she reached over to pick it up as they pulled into the parking lot of Vista High. Patricia grabbed her bag and trudged out the car. While Patricia walked ten feet ahead of her mom, who was too busy notice a group of students laughing at her and her punk rock style.

"Ha! Look at the new girl." One called.

Patricia just glared at them continued walking.

* * *

Jerome Clark's parents turned around as they parked in front of the school. They watched for a moment as Jerome had his drumsticks out was beating across the car. His father cleared his throat. "Jerome. Are you ready for today?" He asked.

Jerome gave them a puzzled look.

A light bulb went off in his head as his mother pressed further, "Soccer tryouts are today!" She exclaimed, she dug around in front of her and picked up a dirty ball. "We brought you Tommy's soccer ball. The one where he scored-"

"The winning goal at the state champion ships. Why are you acting like this? Tommy isn't dead, he's just away at college." Jerome cut in.

His mother just shooed him away as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Jerome got out of the car and started walking towards the building when he saw the girl he's had a crush on for a while now, Joy Mercer. He was so mesmerized that he fell over a speed bump, causing cars to honk at him.

* * *

"Now remember Joy, you must sign up for that extra AP class so that you get the credits for college." Her father lectured.

"I know Dad. I'll see later." She started for the car door, but was cut off by her father.

"Wait. Is that lipstick you're wearing cause your too young for that sort of thing."

She started to wipe off the lipstick as she said, "Of course not Dad. I'll see you later!"

She quickly got out the car as her dad yelled out. "Remember Joy extra credit!"

Joy got out the car and noticed her boyfriend Fabian standing not to far away from her with his friends. Her outfit was covered up with this ugly jacket, so she was hoping that he wouldn't see her. Luckily, he didn't.

* * *

In a white truck Eddie Miller sat with his father in front of Ridgeview University. "Don't you think its weird that you're girlfriend is still in college? You know when men go through a mid-life crisis they buy a sports car. C'mon dad let's trade in the old truck for a sports car! I would totally support that." Eddie preached.

"Edison she's just taking a design course, besides she's only 28." Eric stated.

Eddie looked out the window and sighed. "Yeah, and you're like 50."

Eric laughed lightly. "Try 35 Edison."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Its Eddie dad. You know what I'm going to be late for school. Can we get going?"

* * *

Nina Martin was running late for school. She woke up late, she practically tripped over everything in her room, and she didn't eat breakfast. She quickly rode her bike to school and when she put it in the rack Eddie ran in and accidentally tripped her, causing all of her things to drop to the floor. "Great." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Patricia and her mother sat in Principal Roddenmar's office as he went over the rules of Vista High. "Therefore, I run a tight ship," he finished. He glanced over at Patricia and his eyes caught sight of her shirt. "That," he pointed at her shirt. "It is not allowed in my school."

She looked down at her shirt. "What? Do you have a dress code here or something?" she questioned.

"No, Ms. Williamson, but there is an imaginary line, and that shirt crosses it."

She sat up a little straighter. "What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here? Because-"

Her mother cut her off. "She'll cover up the shirt for today." She spoke up. She took off her jacket and put it around her daughter. "Its just for today Patricia. Just keep it on and I'll see you later."

* * *

Unlike any other school day they had an assembly in the gym. Principal Roddenmar made his usual speech, but one part caught a certain red heads attention. "Here at Vista High we will allow students to express themselves."

Patricia smirked and thought. "You want students that express themselves, here you go."

She stood up on the bleacher and raised her voice. "My shirt, my decision! Don't let your school take away your rights! Speak your mind! Be heard! Use your voice! We deserve to be heard!" She threw off her jacket as students began to cheer. "Here is your expression Roddenmar!"

The first detention slip was given out at that moment.

* * *

Eddie was in first period history waiting to give his oral report on US History. "Eddie Miller, you're up." his teacher said. Eddie picked up his red folder and began to look through it for his report. Problem was he only saw pictures. Emily's pictures. His dad's girlfriend's pictures. He started to panic. "I'm sorry sir. Just let me find that report."

He sat down in his seat, head in hands. "This can't be happening." he thought.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Eddie turned around to see Emily. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "Eddie, I have your folder." she said.

"Whoa. Look at Eddie's mommy!" a student called out.

"Edison," The teacher began. "Would you like to introduce your mother."

Eddie was in disbelief. "Are you kidding? That's not my mom! Look at her! Are you stupid?" he yelled.

He just realized what he said, and to his teacher.

The second detention slip was given out.

* * *

During that time Joy was exiting the bathroom after taking off that ugly coat. She reapplied her lipstick and straightened out her outfit. She was wearing an alluring round neck sleeveless spliced hollow out dress. She held her violin in one hand. She walked down a row of lockers.

Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly and saw her boyfriend Fabian. "Fabian!" she exclaimed. "You scared me"

"Sorry Joy, its just that the rest of the guys in the band want to sneak off campus to go rehearse for the Halloween bash. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

She hesitated. "I don't know Fabian. What if Roddenmar catches us?"

He scoffed. "Please, last I heard he was dealing with the new girl."

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

"This is an institute of learning Ms. Williamson not a place for you to cause a riot. Here we have model students, exemplary students."

Patricia laughed. "Like them?"

His eyes darted towards the monitors where Fabian and Joy were attempting to sneak out of school.

* * *

"Is this your first in fraction of any kind Ms. Mercer?" asked Victor.

Joy sat nervously in front of Principal Roddenmar. "Yes sir."

"Alright, I won't call your father, seeing that you're on honor roll. You have a detention and don't let me see you skipping class again," he warned.

Joy shook her head. "You won't." she promised.

She briskly walked out of his office and met Fabian in the hallway. She held up her slip. "Detention. At least we'll be together there." Fabian's eyes darted away from hers. "Right?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Since I'm on the soccer team, he let me off with a warning, but I'll see you later. Yeah?"

* * *

During sixth period Nina was in the janitor's closet reading, hiding away from the rest of the world. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." she read aloud.

She also had an apple in one hand and took a bite from it. In the process she managed to knock down a bunch of brooms. As she tried to pick them up she made a lot of noise. Then, a slither of light entered from the hallway, along with a detention slip from your favorite Principal.

* * *

Victor walked down the halls with Jason Winkler trailing him. "Victor!" he called out. "I just don't understand why you would move my classroom down to the basement. The arts are just as important as the sports teams here. Just because you get some stupid sponsors you cut my budget!"

Victor came to a halt and turned around so that he was facing Jason. "Sponsors bring money and money makes my school run."

He turned and continued to walk down the hall. "Your school?" Jason questioned.

* * *

Now we enter eighth period where Jerome in all his glory is trying to make his parents proud by making the soccer team. So far, he wasn't making them proud. More off embarrassing them. He'd rather be beating drums, not kicking some stupid ball.

"Look at Clark trying to kick a ball!" taunted Mick.

Mick was Fabian's friend and band mate. He usually taunts Jerome and makes fun of him. While Fabian doesn't make fun of him he doesn't intervene either. Anyone could see that Jerome was getting agitated. "You know what, I don't need you bagging on me!" he yelled. He picked up his brother's ball, "And I certainly don't need my brother's ball!"

He threw the ball at Mick, but he ducked and it ended up hitting the coach. "I think he did that on purpose," said Mick.

The final detention slip was given out that day.

* * *

Patricia held the pink slip in her hand and looked around for detention. A girl with blonde hair and fair skin noticed her looking lost. "Need help?" She asked. Patricia just showed her the slip. "Ah, detention. I'll show you. I'm Amber by the way. You must be new."

"How would you know?" Patricia questioned.

"You don't know where anything is, besides word travels fast around her, and people are saying that you are the new girl." Amber inquired.

"Yeah, well you're right." They stopped in front of the elevator. "So, detention is down there?"

Amber nodded her head. "Yep. Anything that isn't a sport goes down here. Basically, if you're not wearing a cheer skirt or a Letterman jacket you're practically invisible." The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped inside. It was a quiet ride down, but when the doors opened they were met with what would seem like a jungle of the arts.

"We call this place the Underground. Over there," she pointed towards a small office like place, "Is the school newspaper. Hey Mara!" She waved towards a girl with black hair and tanned skin. "And this is my stop. AV club, they're helping me film my fashion assignment. Detention is down the hall and to the left. Good Luck."

Like that Patricia was alone again. She walked down the hall and was met with a bright yellow machine. Jasper's Lemonade it read. She bought one and drank it. It had a sour taste, but soon came the sweetness. Every member of that rag tag group of five got a drink from that machine, not knowing what that first move would do.

* * *

Now where were we?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The hands on the clock moved ever so slowly. The very diverse group of five sat in detention watching time waist away. You had Eddie Miller, keyboard. Jerome Clark, drum god. Joy Mercer, bass. Patricia Williamson guitar, and Nina Martin, future front man for United.

Mr. Winkler entered the room. "I have decided instead of letting you guys sit here and twiddle your thumbs for the next hour, you will be put to work. Now, we are going to turn this ugly room into a music room!" he exclaimed.

Patricia leaned towards the other four and asked "He can't really make us work. Can he?" As Mr. Winkler left the room to go talk to Principal Roddenmar.

Joy rolled her eyes and got up. "Look, I don't know any of you and I don't want to be here another day. So can you guys just do what Mr. Winkler says?"

She walked towards a bunch of instruments in the back and started dusting. The rest followed except for Jerome he just sat and started drumming his fingers on the desk. He slowly started to make a beat. Eddie noticed this and took his keys and threw them from hand to hand.

Joy had a spray bottle and started spraying to the beat. Then, Patricia started clapping a rhythm. Jerome took out his drum sticks and started beating against them as he walked towards the rest of the group. Nina looked around at what was going on as Joy picked up the large bass and started strumming.

Eddie walked over to the xylophone and started playing to Joy's strumming. At the same time Jerome started on the drums, and Patricia on the guitar and Eddie on the keyboard. Then, Nina made the courageous decision to start singing. "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Take a look around, who would have thought we'd all be here." She sang.

She got up and continued cleaning. "So let's mess around, cause the future is all clear." She spun a globe and dusted it off. "We've got nothing better to do just trying to get through." She reached up to clean something else, but instead knocked over a train of what she hoped weren't instrument cases filled with actual instruments.

"Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Yeah!" She laughed lightly as Patricia pulled her away from the mess. She started grooving with her as she sang, "Let the music groove you. Let the melody move you. Feel the beat and just let go. Get the rhythm into your soul!"

She ran over to an empty chair behind Joy and sat down. "Let the music take you! Anywhere it wants to!" She exclaimed as she put on some old lady glasses. Patricia threw a random item at her as Nina set those glasses onto the bridge of her nose, in an effort to act like a snooty teacher. "When you're stuck and can't get free," She wrote detention on the chalk board.

"No matter what we'll still be singing! C'mon! C'mon! Turn up the music! Its all we got we're gonna use it! C'mon! C'mon! Turn up the music! Yeah!"

"All we have is now," She took off the glasses and posed. "Let's make the most of this," Nina found a purple boa and put it around Joy, "C'mon break it out!" She found a viking hat and put it on Jerome, "So everyone can hear it!"

"They don't have to understand," she sang. "But we'll make em if we can. Did you hear me?" She pointed towards a cowboy hat in front of Eddie and he put it on. "Are you with me? Yeah." She snuck a pair of light pink flower shaped sunglasses and danced towards Patricia.

"Let the music groove you. Let the melody move you." She placed them on her face. She ran over towards a skeleton decked out in a king's crown and pink and blue boa. She began to dance with him. "Feel the beat and just let go. Get the rhythm into your soul. "

She spun the skeleton around in a circle. "Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to." She tried to turn under the skeleton's arm and instead just ended up taking it off. "When you're stuck and can't get free. No matter what we'll still be singing."

She held on to the skeleton's arm and continued, "C'mon! C'mon! Turn up the music! Its all we got we're gonna use it! C'mon! C'mon! Turn up the music! It's all we got we're gonna use it. Feel the beat and just let go."

She started dancing on the boxes with the arm. She kicked a box and Styrofoam peanuts fell everywhere. "Get the music into your soul!" Everyone was rocking out so much, that they didn't notice Mr. Winkler come back into the room. "Let the music take you. Anywhere it wants to!"

Nina still stood on top those boxes and sang while acting like a conductor, "C'mon! C'mon! Turn up the music! Yeah!"

The final cords of the song rang out and they all let out chorus' of "That was so cool!" or "Awesome!"

Mr. Winkler looked around at the rag tag group of five. They finally seemed to notice him when they stopped cheering. They were all frozen for a moment before they started a chorus of apologies. "Shush," Mr. Winkler demanded. "I need to think." Joy quickly rushed to her seat. "You." He pointed towards Nina.

She looked taken aback. "Yeah, I'll just go sit down." She ran to her seat.

Jason followed her to her desk and set his hands on top of it. "You have a beautiful voice. Your band!" He exclaimed. "It's a gift."

By now, they were all seated once more. "We're not a band," Patricia said.

"Yeah we barely know each other," Joy cleared.

"But you guys could become a real band!" Exclaimed Mr. Winkler. "You could show everyone that the arts matter! That will show Roddenmar," he thought aloud. A light bulb popped in his head. "That will show Roddenmar!" he exclaimed. He thought for a moment before a gasp escaped his lips, "Rising Star!" he shouted.

"Rising what?" asked Patricia.

Joy jumped in, "Rising Star. Its a competition. Winner gets a record deal."

"Yeah," Eddie began, "They have a catchy jingle too." Jerome began to beep box as Eddie sang the jingle. "The making of tomorrow's stars today. The making, the making-"

"Whatever. What I'm saying is that you guys should form a band and join!" exclaimed Mr. Winkler.

"Pass," stated Patricia. "It sounds ridiculous."

Mr. Winkler looked over at Joy. "No, between my AP classes and violin lessons, I wouldn't have time."

He looked at Nina next. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "The last time I performed in front of a crowd was in my first grade recital, and during Mary Had A Little Lamb I threw up all over Alfie Lewis' back."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. It was hilarious."

Nina blushed, "No it wasn't it was embarrassing."

"I'm not doing this band thing either, its dumb," stated Jerome.

Eddie clapped his hands together, "So I guess that means I'm out too. Unless you wanna do a one man band thing, or solo career. I'd fully support that."

Jason backed up from the group. "Okay, but you said it yourself Patricia. You _deserve_ to be heard."

The five shared a look, and picked up their bags, ready to leave detention.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked this please check out my page for links! Read and Review!


	2. Somebody

**Title:** United

 **Summary:** It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Here is the second chapter of United! Also, Emily is portrayed by Shay Mitchell. Please remember to review and check out my other stories!

* * *

Each and every one of them left detention thinking about what Mr. Winkler said. _You deserve to be heard._ That sentence rang through their minds as they each went their separate ways. As Eddie reached home his dad, his little sister, and Emily were standing by three horses. "Hey! You wanna come for a ride?" his Eric asked.

Eddie looked over at Emily. "No thanks. I don't really like riding my horse."

A look of concern crossed Eric's face. "Since when do you not like riding your horse Edison?"

Eddie's eyes traced Emily's features. Tan skin, dark brown hair, and brow eyes. In his mind she was twelve, and she was ruining his life. She was trying to replace his mom. Something that will _never_ happen. "Since now." His father's eyes followed his own to Emily. "Look, I got some stuff I gotta do. See you later."

Eddie walked inside while Emily's face held a sad yet guilty look.

* * *

Nina walked inside her one story home of which she shared with her Gran. "Gran!" she called out. She walked into the living room where her Gran sat at her sewing machine. "Hey Gran," she started. "How's Sarah doing?"

Nina looked over at the black and brown cat that was only a few feet away from her. "Okay," she said with concern laced in her voice. She picked up the cat and sprinkled a few of her hairs on her food. "C'mon Sarah. You gotta eat."

She looked at her Gran and sighed. In return she gave her a sad smile.

* * *

Boom. Ba. Boom. Pa. The rhythm Jerome pounded on his drums. He played for what seemed like hours to him. He was soon interrupted by his mom coming in and stopping him mid beat. "What?" he asked in an agitated tone.

His other shot him a hopeful look. "So," she began. "How were soccer tryouts?"

It started to feel very hot to Jerome. "Um," he began. "Yeah. They were...great!" he lied. "I made the team!" he faked enthusiasm.

His mother's face lit up with joy. "Great! We must tell your father. Now get off of these silly drums, and start working on your school work if you're going to get into Stanford with Tommy."

Jerome groaned inwardly at thought of what was to come.

* * *

Joy played her violin for it is what her father wants. He sat reading his newspaper as her mother was in the kitchen cooking. "More and more classical music. Hopefully this pleases my father," she thought.

Her father stopped reading and just sat there smiling at her. Joy smiled back softly while playing her violin.

As she played on for what seemed like forever she realized that it wasn't what she wants.

* * *

Four bodies sat at a dinner table in complete silence. Patricia looked around at her family. Two genius parents, and a genius of a sister, and she is just Patricia. "So how was school today Patricia?"

Patricia poked around at her salad. "Okay I guess. I started a riot, got detention. I would say it was an _accomplished_ day."

"Patricia." her mother warned.

Patricia just ignored her and continued eating. She looked over at her dad who was eating chicken. A look of pure disgust crossed her face. "Gross dad. How can you eat that? Imagine how the chicken felt."

Her family stopped and stared at Patricia. "Since when did you become a vegetarian?" Piper asked.

Patricia looked down at her now changed shirt. It read _'Vegetarians Rock!'_ She looked at her family in disbelief. "Four months ago. Wow. For a family of genius' you sure don't pay close attention."

She poked at her salad harder. "Sorry I can't be out at some genius music school, or running some dumb corporate office, and yeah curing cancer."

Her father looked up from his phone. "We haven't cured it yet Patricia."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Duh. I know that. I may not be a genius or anything, which seems like some genetic abnormality in this family, but I can do things to." A determined look crossed her facial features. "I could start a revolution."

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

"Good Morning students!" said Principal Roddenmar over the intercom. "Today's another day here at Vista High. Remember to get your votes in for school administrator of the year! Now for," His voice kept on droning on in Jerome's ears.

He just stared at the clock wishing time could go by faster. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrations of his phone. He looked over at it and he had a text from an unknown number. _Fluke or Destiny? - Patricia._ It read, he looked around and thought about what it meant.

* * *

Joy walked out of the bathroom stall after changing out of her clothes. She just set her bag down on the counter when her phone lit up. _Fluke or Destiny? - Patricia._

* * *

Nina was at her locker when her phone read the same message. She held on to her bag and re-read the text message. She stared into her open locker for a moment just thinking. She never noticed when Eddie came behind her and asked "Do you think its about the band?"

She jumped full of fright and stuttered a bunch of words. "Yeah." Her nerves started getting the best of her as she started blubbering and ended up running into her locker. She looked back at Eddie and walked away flustered.

She left Eddie standing there scolding himself for scaring her. "Way to go Eddie. That was a real smart move." he thought.

* * *

That text though, ran through their minds as they met up the next day at the Pizzeria. "So what was up with that text Patricia?" asked Jerome as the group of five sat down at a table.

She folded her hands on the table. "Well, its about the band. I think we should give it a shot."

A worker came and set a cheese pizza down on their table. "Patricia," Joy started.

"Just hear me out." They all grabbed a slice of pizza from the tray as she said, "I signed us up for Rising Star this morning. Plus, I got us signed up to play the Halloween Bash."

Nina practically choked on her soda while Joy and Jerome were just shocked. "No way!" Joy exclaimed. "Mud Slide Crush are entering. We'll never have a chance. They are amazing." She stared Patricia in the eye, "Newsflash Patricia Mud Slide Crush is playing the Halloween Bash!"

Jerome shook his head. "They're not _that_ amazing."

Patricia snapped her fingers. " And we are opening for them, but hello? Did you guys not here us the other day in the music room? We were awesome! We could actually have a chance." She twirled the straw in her drink. "So, Eddie and I are in. Who else?"

Joy pondered in thought for a moment. She looked over to her right and saw K.T. and Willow, two girls that hang out with Mick and Fabian. She waved and they just pretended like they didn't see her. She sighed, "I'll do it." Patricia got excited. "But only if everyone agrees. If it works, great. If it doesn't then I'm out."

Patricia just nodded her head. "Okay, what about you Nina?" Nina looked at the three who already agreed to join the band. "Please," Patricia begged.

Nina looked around once more. "Fine," she gave in. "What about our songs?" she asked.

Eddie took a sip from his drink. "You could write our songs. The one you did the other day was amazing."

Nina just nodded her head. Then, all heads turned towards Jerome, who hasn't said anything yet. He held up a coin. "Alright, heads we do it, tails we don't."

The coin was tossed in the air. It practically did a 360. They all bent over the table and looked at the coin.

Heads.

* * *

One of the biggest misconceptions about United is that they were a perfect match from the start.

"C'mon Jerome! Its a simple four, four beat. Its B, B Flat, C, then back to B." shouted Patricia.

Here they are, Mr. Winkler's music room in the basement of Vista High. They're trying their first ever band rehearsal. "Let's try it again," she said. The sound of her guitar filled the room. Then came Joy's bass, Eddie's keyboard, and Jerome's drums.

Let's just say that they weren't sounding too good. Fed up Joy stopped playing and exasperatingly yelled, "This isn't working!"

They all stopped and Patricia had a hopeful look on her face. "Don't worry we'll get it. I just think we need to go a little more hardcore. You know? With a sick puppies kind of vibe."

Joy rolled her eyes. "That's it. I'm out of here."

Jerome saw this and picked up his sticks. "Yeah, I'm out too."

Patricia's mouth went agape. "Are they serious? They are quitting before we've even started. They're quitters!"

"Shut up Patricia!" Jerome shouted.

"I'm sorry if you haven't realized this, but I'm classically trained on the violin. I don't play whatever this is!" Joy exclaimed.

A look of disappointment crossed Nina's face. "Guys! C'mon maybe Patricia's right. If we just try the song one more time-"

Joy was almost to the door when Eddie started playing on his keyboard. Nina looked over at Eddie and smiled. At the same time Jerome put down his bag and sat back down at the drums and let out a beautiful beat. Nina walked over with microphone in hand and set her other hand on Joy's shoulder. "Can you see me? Cause I'm right here" she sang.

She walked back over to the rest of the band with Joy in tow. "Can you listen?" She handed Joy her bass. "Cause I've been trying to make you notice what it would mean to me." Joy came in with her bass. "To feel like somebody. We've been on our way to nowhere," She sang by Jerome.

"Tried so hard to get there, and I say oh!" Patricia came in with her guitar. Nina moved over to Eddie. "We're gonna let it show. We're gonna just let go of everything, holding back our dreams and try, to make it come alive. "

At the same time Mr. Winkler was out into the hall getting a lemonade from Jasper's Machine when he heard them practicing. He listened for a moment then quietly started dancing to him self in the hallway, just before the door.

Nina walked while singing towards her mic stand. "C'mon let it shine so they can see. We were meant to be." They all got lost into the music. Jerome in his drums, Eddie in his keyboard, Joy in her bass, Patricia in her guitar, and Nina in her singing. "Somebody," she sang.

"Somebody," Mr. Winkler echoed from the hall.

"Somebody yeah," she sang with Patricia and Joy as backup. "Somehow, someday, someway, somebody."

Mr. Winkler was grooving in the hallway when a student came behind and bumped into him. He straightened his jacket. "Get to class," he sternly said.

Back inside his classroom Nina walked back towards her mic stand and sang, "Get out this the spark glowing like a yellow sun. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh." Joy and Patricia joined at this part. "And when we fall we fall together. Til we get back up and we will rise as one. Oh!"

Nina slowly dragged her mic stand towards the drums during that verse. All the while out on the field of the school another sponsorship deal was made and the school was granted another new sports item, a scoreboard.

In the music room Nina whipped around towards the front losing her self in the music. "Oh!" she sang. "We're gonna let it show! Gonna just let go of everything, holding back our dreams, and try, to make it come alive."

At this part Joy and Patricia sang while Nina echoed. "C'mon make it shine so they can see," Nina joined in once more, "We were meant to be!"

"Somebody! Somebody yeah! Somehow, someday, someway," As the music died down Nina sang the last note, "Somebody."

They all looked around with smiles plastered on their faces. Patricia still happy asked "Nina, did you really write that?"

Nina, ever so proud of herself shyly replied "Yeah."

Patricia looked around at her band mates, while Jerome and Eddie slapped hands in celebration. "You guys," she began. "We are _so_ winning a record deal!"

With herself being so giddy, she gave Nina a high five and smiled remembering this moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Be sure to check out my other stories! Read and Review! **  
**


	3. And The Crowd Goes

**Title:** United

 **Summary:** It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of United! SibunaMockingjay (Guest) I love your reviews! I wish I could PM you this, but you don't have an account! Please consider making an account! Remember Review! **READ THE FOLLOWING:  
** Please re-read last chapter. Just the part where they get the band together. I made a mistake that I just realized and fixed it. So please read!

* * *

After their first practice Joy went out to support Fabian at his gig with Mud Slide Crush. At the same time K.T. and Willow walked in, but from the opposite direction. The pair walked over towards Mick, who was practically throwing a tantrum. "Roddenmar took away half my set for the Halloween Bash," he told them.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

While Mick was ranting, Joy entered through a doorway and spotted Fabian. Fabian at the time was grabbing his guitar out the truck. "No way," he laughed as he saw Joy. "Hey! I didn't think you were gonna make it." He guided her over so that they could sit. "So, how did you get out the house?"

Joy laughed as she spoke, "Um, I told my dad I had a study group." She looked over at Mick while Fabian put his arm around her.

He was still ranting to K.T. and Willow, "I mean what does he expect me to do?" He questioned. "Jump up and down and say 'Oh! I get to play half my set!' no, It doesn't work that way."

Joy gestured over towards Mick. "What's Mick talking about?" She asked.

Fabian shrugged it off. Joy sat up a little straighter and moved away from him. "C'mon don't worry about it," Fabian reasoned.

"Just tell me," Joy said.

"Alright," Fabian started. "Roddenmar told us that we don't get a full set at the Halloween Bash." Joy shrugged her shoulders at this. "So, you know that new girl Patricia?" Joy nodded her head. "Apparently she has some band and Mr. Winkler is in on it."

Joy tried to change the subject, "Mr. Winkler is a very talented music teacher. I mean-"

Fabian cut her off, "Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that this so called band has half our stage time. That's absolutely nuts."

Joy was quickly getting nervous. She stood up and asked, "Uh. Do you know who else is in the band?"

Fabian shook his head. "No. Just a bunch of nobody's."

Joy took a deep breath. "It's me," she said. Fabian threw her a perplexed look. "I'm in the band." Fabian stood up in front of her. "I play bass," she confessed.

"Are you kidding?"

Joy shook her head, "No. We're not that bad. We met in detention." Fabian laughed. "We're just opening for you."

Fabian crossed his arms. "Joy, if you wanna be in the band, all you had to do was say so. You could have played back up guitar for me or something, but you're with the band that's taking half our night from us? What's up with that?"

Joy scrunched her eyebrows together as she talked, "So this your night now?"

"Yeah. My music its important me Joy. You know that."

"Maybe my music is important to me too.

Fabian nodded his head as he spoke, "I'm sure it is." He gently laid his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Just think about it okay?" He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I really don't want this to come between us."

Joy sighed, "Me either."

Fabian smiled. "Okay. I'll be right back okay?"

Mick was still talking to K.T. and Willow who were nodding along with every word he spoke. "I'm taking down that band one way or another!" he exclaimed.

Fabian walked over towards him and called, "Mick! We're up my man Let's do this!"

The music started and everyone was watching as Fabian and Mick got out of the car and walked over to the stage. The drums kicked in and Mick started singing, no more like barking into the microphone. "Who's that trying to talk to me? Standing over there looking like a wannabee, keep me on ice sub zero degrees."

Fabian finally joined him onstage and started playing. "I'm so solid that you can't see through me! We rock the stage like a play off game. Don't have to say it you know my name! Three point shot, no time on the clock. And the crown goes wild are you ready or not? Oh!"

Then the chorus kicked in, and the crowd went wild. "And the crowd goes! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! And the crowd goes! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! And the crowd goes oh, oh, oh, oh!"

The crowd chanted along with band. "And the crowd goes I'm a superstar, and I got a cool car! And the girls like me better than whoever you are! 'Cause I make your day let me hear you say!"

Joy just nodded along silently. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Fabian came in with a wicked guitar solo. "Can you give me some of that?" Mick barked. He climbed on top of a truck. "It's the crush."

The music began to build once more and Fabian threw his hat out towards Joy who caught it. The music reached its climax and Mick yelled, "Here we go! Here we go! And the crowd goes!" He jumped off the truck into the back yelled, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! And the crowd goes! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! And the crowd goes I'm a superstar, and I got a cool car! And the girls like me better than whoever you are! 'Cause I make your day let me hear you say!"

They finished up the song with a few more notes. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"

Fabian took the microphone and said, "We're Mud Slide Crush! Thank you for coming out!"

* * *

The next day Eddie and Patricia were walking down the steps of the school to go to the elevator. Everyone started staring at them, giving them death glares. "What's going on?" Patricia whispered.

Eddie sighed. "Its Mud Slide Crush. Their mad we took half their set."

"So?" Patricia questioned.

"So?" Eddie countered. "Their the cool guys. The pride of Vista High."

They gained closer to the elevator. "And what are we?" Patricia asked.

"We are, rash like. Persistent." The elevator doors opened and a few people stepped out.

Patricia smiled as they stepped in, "Excellent," she stated.

* * *

Jerome walked into the music room later that day with a lemonade in hand. He looked around at this band mates. "I see everyone brought their enrollment badges!"

Patricia smiled and raised her lemonade in the air, "We're subterranean and we're proud!"

They all took a sip from their lemonades, but at the same time they could hear someone flushing the toilet. "Gross," they all muttered.

"Okay, first order of business," announced Patricia. "Band name, we need one for the fliers." she finished.

"Um, what about soul roof?" Asked Jerome.

They all shook their heads and provided various answers of no. "Um," Patricia thought aloud. "The Anarchic? The Anarchic," she said once more.

All of them shook their heads no except for Nina. "I guess that's not so bad," she said. "No. Never mind," she said after Joy shot her a look. "You're that's right terrible. I'm going to get another lemonade."

As she left the room Eddie took out his notebook and flipped through it, "Alright guys I got one. Let me just find it." He flipped through his notebook some more. "Here it is. _Eddie._ "

"Eddie," Jerome repeated.

"He's joking right?" Patricia asked.

"C'mon its the whole one name thing." He took a swig of his lemonade. "Like Bonjove," he reasoned.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, or Cher."

Nina ran into the room with a paper in hand. "Back off the bash," she said.

"What kind of band name is that?" asked Patricia.

"I love it," Eddie said.

Nina shook her head, "No, this was on the door."

She held up the paper. It read, _Back off the Bash... or else!_

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

The announcements were going off at lunch and Joy sat in front of Fabian, who was eating. "You haven't called me back," she spoke.

"Sorry, you know I've just been busy with rehearsals and soccer practice. I've been distracted." Joy sat up. "You get it right?"

Joy was in thought for a moment. Then it clicked, "Okay, is this what its about? The band?"

Fabian shook his head and looked over at one of his team mates, who was waving him over. "No," he nodded towards his mate. "Look I got to go. I'll call you alright," he said with a nonchalant attitude and walked away.

Jerome looked over at Joy and saw his chance to impress her. He quickly sat in front of her, and threw her a friendly smile. She never noticed though, because she was too busy twiddling her thumbs. She looked up at Jerome and asked, "When a guy doesn't call for a few days should the girl worry? You're a guy right?"

Jerome let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Um, how am I supposed to take that?"

Joy snickered, "No, I mean you're like my friend. Not a guy, guy."

Jerome's face was still dumbfounded. "Yeah, still not getting it."

At that same moment Eddie walked over to the pair and greeted them, and Jerome shot him a look, "What? Am I interrupting?" Eddie asked.

All the while Nina was over at a machine getting a turbo blast, the schools new sponsor drink. She picked it up and K.T. snatched it right out of her hand. "Thanks. My favorite," she said with a faux smile.

Mick and Willow walked up behind her. "So you're the lead singer of the new band right?" he asked. Nina nodded her head warily. "Ah, well why don't you belt one out for us?"

"Show us what you got," Willow piped in.

She started twirling her fingers around in Nina's dirty blonde locks. "You know what? Can you just leave me alone?" Nina pleaded.

Jerome, Eddie, and Joy saw this and walked over towards the group of people by the machine. Joy had her arms crossed over her chest and asked, "What's going on here?"

K.T. tossed the bottle in her hand from side to side. "Just making a little small talk."

Eddie looked over at a flustered Nina and his temper slowly started rising at the thought of anyone bothering her. "C'mon Mick. Can't you just leave her alone?"

Mick turned towards Eddie, "You gonna make me?"

Joy stepped forward as Mick inched towards Eddie. "You're being a creep Mick."

Mick was now directly in front of Eddie, "Okay, so if you're not gonna make me? Who's gonna make me?"

Jerome gained enough confidence to speak. "Me," he said. "That's who."

Mick turned towards him and grabbed him on the sides of his shoulders. Jerome instantly lost all of his confidence, and started to wimp out. "Can't we talk this through?" He asked.

"No we can't," Mick spoke through clenched teeth.

Jerome called for Eddie and he walked over to the pair, "A little help here?" Jerome asked.

Eddie looked at Mick. His face was scary enough to make him pee his pants, "Nah. I'm good. I'm a lover not a fighter."

Mick pushed him towards Joy and Nina, who were looking at Eddie ridiculously. "Just make it quick," Jerome said.

Mick nodded his head in satisfaction and smiled. Someone tapped his shoulder and said, "I have a better idea." Mick, agitated turned around to see Patricia. "One second," she spoke. She took a mouthful of her Jasper's lemonade and spit it all over Mick.

The whole cafeteria busted out in laughter. Jerome laughed the hardest. Mick turned around and grabbed Jerome by his collar, "Oh you think this is funny?" he spat.

Patricia who had another mouthful of lemonade walked towards K.T. and jumped at her making her think she was going to spit on her.

The group of teens got louder and louder until Roddenmar came in asking what happened, "Principal Roddenmar, I was just going to the machine to get a Turbo Blast when they all start threatening me," He pulled Patricia's arm that held the lemonade. "Next thing you know Lemonade Mouth over here spits all over me."

The band of five all started crying in protest as Mick and his groupies argued as well. All Roddenmar did though was give the new band detention slips.

The new band may have just found their band name.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Eddie walked up the steps to Nina's house and knocked on her door. He waited for a moment and then came face to face with a very shocked Nina. "What are you doing here?" She choked out.

"Uh, Patricia said that I should come by and work on some songs with you."

"Oh," was all she said.

Eddie stood there for a moment looking around when Nina finally realized she should have invited him in. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She looked around for a quick moment and straightened out her skirt. "Come in," she stated.

* * *

They both sat in Nina's backyard while her Gran poured them some lemonade. "So you're Nina's friend," she smiled.

Eddie exchanged a quick look with Nina. "Yes ma'am," he spoke full of pride.

Gran smiled, "I've never met one of Nina's friend's before."

Nina's face turned as red as a tomato. "Gran no," she pleaded. Her Gran retreated inside when Nina quickly covered up. "She was just kidding about the friend thing. She's met tons of my friends, tons."

Eddie, not believing it for a second smiled and said, "Of course." An awkward silence came over the pair. "You wanna hear a rap?" he asked.

Nina nodded her head and took out a notebook as Eddie took out his laptop and a portable keyboard. Eddie started to rap, "It is Eddie. I'm musically inclined, get a shiver down your spine every time I rhyme. I'm in Lemonade Mouth we don't learn to wait. We get on stage and determinate."

Nina laughed, "Wait. Determinate?"

"Yeah," Eddie started. "It means like get determined. You know? Get your game face on."

Nina laughed and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "That is so not what determinate means."

Eddie looked over at Sarah who just walked out of the house. He was astonished by her age. "Wow. That's an old cat."

Nina looked over at the cat, and tons of memories flooded her mind. She started to cry softly. "Yeah, she's really old," she spoke softly.

Eddie looked over at her and saw that she was crying, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Nina nodded, "Yeah, Sarah was my mom's and its the only thing I have left of her."

Eddie apologized and asked, "Well what about your dad?"

Nina started breathing heavily, "He-," she struggled to find the right words. She wiped her eyes. "Can we just work on the song? Please. 'Cause I have one that I think will work."

She stood up and walked over next to Eddie. He started to play the melody and she stared to sing. "Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear. I'm so sorry."

She was on her knees next to him now, and he joined in on the next verse. "You know you gotta get it out, I can take it. That's what being friends about."

Their voices blended perfectly. They had gotten so lost in the music that when they turned to face each other they were so close to kissing. They were lost in each others eyes for a moment and then Nina smiled and backed up a little bit. "I like it when you smile," Eddie confessed.

Nina grinned and they both just faced forward and they both muttered some thing and got back to work, getting closer and closer each time.

* * *

The Following Week

* * *

The band walked down the stairs to the basement of the school as they recounted the events for the week, "Can you believe it!" exclaimed Patricia. "This our last band practice before the Halloween Bash _tomorrow_ night."

They descended the stairs and Eddie announced, "I can't believe our first actual performance is _tomorrow_ night."

Jerome smiled, "Yeah, and Rising Star in a few weeks."

Joy, Patricia, Jerome, and Eddie were on the landing between the stairs as Nina was spaced out at the top of the stairs. The four stopped to look at her. "You okay?" Eddie asked concerned.

Nina put on a fake smile and adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

Jerome gave her a pointed look, and grabbed her arm and gently took her down the stairs. "We're all nervous Nina."

"Try terrified," Joy added.

Patricia led them all to the music room and encouraged them, "C'mon guys we'll be great. In fact, I think I know just the thing that will make us feel better," She smiled and they all shared a look and joined in, "Lemonade."

Their smiles all faded as they looked at the machine.

Their lemonade machine is scheduled for removal.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie stood in the front office talking to Roddenmar's secretary, Trudy. "I'd like to know what's happening with lemonade machine in the basement," Patricia demanded.

Trudy's face was of pure shock, "There's a lemonade machine down there?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, and gritted her teeth. "Yes, and I'd like to know why its being removed," she seethed.

Seeing that things are getting out of hand, Eddie stepped in. "We were just wondering if it was going to be replaced or repaired. You know any information you have we'd gladly appreciate it," he sent her a kind smile.

Trudy nodded her head, "Well I'm sure its just a mix up." She took out a binder and looked through it, "Oh, that machine should have been gone ages ago." Patricia's face showed nothing but anger and confusion. "With Principal Roddenmar's sponsorship deal and all."

Eddie pushed further, "Sponsorship deal?"

Trudy spoke very slowly so that the confused teens could understand, "Turbo blast donated the new gym and the score board so we have to get rid of any competing machines."

"What!" Patricia yelled. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Trudy leaned towards her, "Now I don't like your tone young lady. If you have anymore questions, please take them up with Principal Roddenmar."

Patricia took the sign that she took off the machine and crumpled it. "Relax Patricia," Eddie whispered.

They walked out the office and Patricia growled, "We're not going down without a fight."

Eddie sighed, "Look, its just a machine Patricia."

Patricia was taken aback at the thought of this being 'just a machine.' "No it's not!" she argued. "It's more than that."

Roddenmar walked around the pair of students, "Afternoon. Having a good day?" he asked.

Eddie nodded his head, and replied "Yeah."

Patricia just stormed off in the opposite direction, as Eddie started his journey home.

* * *

Eddie came home and saw boxes everywhere. He looked around and went on the treadmill playing with it until his dad came into the room. "Hey Eddie. Your home early."

"Yeah practice got canceled." He looked around once more and asked, "What's all this?"

Eric became nervous as the words left his mouth, "Its Emily's."

Eddie got off the treadmill and faced his father. "Why's all her stuff here?"

Eric set down the box he was carrying and talked with his son. "I know that things have been tough for you. With your mom leaving, and me moving on. Whatever issues your having with Emily we need to resolve because she makes me happy Eddie." He set his hand on his shoulder. "I've asked her to marry me Eddie."

Eddie backed away from his father in pure shock. Eric called out his name. "You know, I should have known something was up when you called me Eddie," he said.

Eddie was getting a new step-mother.

* * *

 **A/N: T** his chapter was originally supposed to go all the way to the Halloween Bash, but it would have been to long, so that's going to have to be in the next chapter! Please **Review!** Also, check out my other stories! **  
**


	4. Determinate

**Title:** United

 **Summary:** It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** I know that it took me forever to post this chapter, but I have school so I was focusing on that. But never fear! An new chapter of United is here!

* * *

The next day Joy was buying her tickets for the Halloween Bash when Mick noticed her and smirked evilly. He looked up the stairs and still saw them there. This should be good. He walked over to her as the vendor handed her ticket. "Hey Joy," he said nonchalantly.

Joy looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he approached her. "Hi," she said timidly.

Mick tossed around the bottle he had in his hand. "Have you seen the new weight room?"

Joy shook her head and tried to reject him kindly. Mick faked a look of surprise and grabbed her wrist. "Okay, now you have to see it."

He led her up the stairs, and tried to distract her as they went up. "Its amazing. So how's that band thing coming along?"

Joy, confused answered warily, "Yea, its good. I mean we have rehearsal soon, and-"

She was cut off when she rounded the corner after you got up the stairs, and saw K.T. wearing Fabian's letterman jacket while she felt him up. She was giggling, but stopped abruptly when she saw Joy. Fabian turned around and had pure shock written across his face. "Hey Joy," he began. "You know K.T. right?" Joy felt the tears well up in her eyes and ran back down the steps. "Joy wait!" Fabian called.

All the while, Mick was behind her trying to stifle his chuckles. He walked next to Fabian who, began to go after her, and held him back. "Whoa. Let her go man. She's made her choice." Fabian scowled at him and walked away. "Oh and good luck tonight!" Mick called.

* * *

The music boomed in the background as all the students danced around on the gymnasium floor. Everyone was in costume. From a bottle of ketchup to giant babies. It seemed like everyone was having fun, except for Lemonade Mouth. Jerome, Joy, and Patricia waited backstage anxiously awaiting Nina's arrival. "Nina said she would be here," groaned Patricia.

For once Jerome tried to be reasonable. "Maybe she just got held up."

Joy leaned forward and looked at her other two bandmates. "Guys, we're on in fifteen minutes! Eddie is _still_ looking for her. She's not coming."

Eddie ran over, out of breath. He panted and sat down. "Guys, I can't find her anywhere."

They leaned back and sighed when Amber and her friend Alfie ran in with a bunch of cords. "Alfie! Don't set those cords near that soda! Just do the regular set up!" Amber yelled.

Alfie quickly nodded and began to hook up various wires to the sound board. "Those mudslide jerks ruined the set up we had for your instruments. They hid our stuff to delay you guys. Don't worry though we have it under control."

Joy had an exasperated look on her face. "It doesn't matter. We can't go out there without a lead singer!"

Amber looked back at them. "You mean Nina? I just saw her run through here about ten minutes ago."

Patricia stood, and the rest followed. "What?" she questioned.

Alfie nodded. "Yea, she went towards the bathroom. She looked like she was going to hurl."

They band stood and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

Mr. Roddenmar took up a glass of that foggy punch when Fabian and Mick stood on both sides of him. "You know Mr. Roddenmar," Mick began. "That new band still hasn't gone on yet."

"Yea," Fabian agreed. "We have two sets ready. We can go on instead of them."

Roddenmar looked at them skeptically and mumbled, "One minute."

He walked over towards Mr. Winkler who was checking his watch every few seconds. "Jason," he called out. "Are they still coming out?"

Jason quickly pretended to dance and replied, "Oh yeah! They're still coming out. They'll be fine." He looked Victor up and down. "Nice pirate costume by the way."

Victor faked a smile and complimented him. "Thank you, and nice Harry Potter costume as well."

Jason awkwardly moved and pointed in a random direction. "Look, at the costume of there!" he said animatedly and ran off.

* * *

Patricia and Joy ran into the girls bathroom calling out Nina's name. "Nina!" Patricia yelled out. She looked underneath stalls and accidently ran into someone. "Sorry, Poppy." She apologized.

Joy looked under one more and saw Nina's feet. "Guys! She's over here!"

Jerome and Eddie stood at the threshold of the bathroom and debated going in. "Dude, I'm not going in there!" Jerome argued.

Eddie argued back as well and finally shouted. "We're coming in!"

Eddie walked over to the door of the stall that Nina was in. He leaned his arm against it and whispered. "How are you feeling Nina?"

On the other side of the door Nina coughed and sputtered above the toilet. "I'm great. Just super," she coughed.

Patricia smiled and made a noise of triumph. "That's my girl!"

They all smiled. Nina, panting said "But I still don't think its the best idea for me to go out there. You know? Physically."

Jerome heard footsteps behind him and saw a girl trying to come in. "Sorry. Maybe you can go next door?"

Patricia looked over at her bandmates. They all looked exasperated and worried for the well being of their friend. She walked over to the stall door and tried to encourage Nina. "Come on Nina. We have rehearsed these songs a million times. We've put everything we have into these songs."

Patricia backed away as Eddie leaned against the door. "I'm scared," Nina croaked.

"Come on Neens. We're all scared," Eddie reasoned.

Patricia looked down at her watch and whispered fiercely, "We have like six minutes."

Eddie looked back at Patricia and noticed all the cans around her waist. "What are those?" he questioned.

Patricia looked down. "These?" Everyone nodded. "I stocked up on lemonade from the machine. I thought we could use it tonight."

She pulled one out of its holder, and Joy grabbed her arm, and looked at Eddie. Eddie took the can from Patricia's cold hands and tried to pass it over to Nina. "Here Nina." She took the can and looked down at it, contemplating her next move. She thought and thought until Eddie's voice entered her mind. "Look, we believe in you Nina. _I_ believe in you."

Nina just stared at the stall door for a moment, imagining Eddie's face behind it. She could see the desperation and the total honesty. On the other side, the others shared only looks of hope that this would work. Then, they heard the pop of the can opening and Nina's sips. They all exchanged looks and backed away from the stall door.

There was a moment of silence, pure agony, and hope. Then, the stall door opened and out walked Nina with a slightly uneasy look on her face. "I'm ready," she whispered.

They all cheered and ran out the bathroom in excitement for their first ever gig.

* * *

The lights were dimmed on the stage and the crowd waited anxiously for this new band to start. In an instant the bright lights came, blinding the band. All the Mudslide crush fans booed them to an extent, before being shushed by teachers. Mick took one look at the band onstage and shouted "Hey! Where are your costumes?" He looked closer. "Wait you aren't wearing any? Yikes."

Everyone started laughing except for Fabian. He hit his shoulder and warned, "Cut it out man."

Nina nodded her head off towards Eddie who began to play the melody. Nina gripped the microphone stand as she waited for her musical cue. "Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried." She looked out to the audience. "Messing with my head, this fear. I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out," She took a breath.

"I can take it. That's what being friends about," she sang.

 _Boom._ Everyone else came in with their parts as Nina sang the next lyric. "I! I wanna cry." Nina gripped the microphone so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "I can't deny. Tonight I wanna up and hide, and get inside." She took the microphone off the stand and brought it closer to her mouth as she gained more confidence.

"It isn't right. I gotta live in my life."

Joy jammed out on her base with every beat Jerome brought. "I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it. I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!" Nina sang as they reached the chorus.

Joy, Patricia, and Nina sang the next part. "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate!" They sang as they slid left and right.  
"Push it till you can and then demand more! Determinate!" They each stuttered the last determinate. "D-d-determinate!"

"You and me together!" Joy sang. "We can make it better!"

Nina and Patricia joined in again. "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate!"

Everyone was jamming, except for K.T., Mick, and Fabian. Even Willow was dancing. Mick nudged Willow to stop as Nina sang the next line. "Hate to feel this way, and waste a day. I gotta get myself on stage. I shouldn't wait or be afraid. The chips will fall where they may."

The song began to build a little again before they jumped back into the chorus. "I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!" The trio sang it one more time, this time with much more force and power. "I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!"

They belted out the chorus, "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!" Joy, Nina, and Patricia sang.

The whole band rocked out and danced along. Even a trio of girls cheered for Jerome. "Determinate! Determinate!" Eddie hit the keyboard's keys hard as they jammed out. "Determinate! D-d-determinate!"

Nina ran around on the stage, all the fear she once had gone. "Push it till you can and then demand more! Determinate! Determinate!"

She walked back to center stage and got down on her knees. "You and me together!" She then whipped her hair to the lyrics, like a rock star. "We can make it better!"

She stood back up and sang these last notes, until Eddie came in front with a microphone in hand. "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor. Determinate! D-d-determinate!"

Eddie walked upstage and brought the microphone to his lips. "It's Eddie and I'm heaven set. Music like a veteran," he rapped. "Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine."

He began to walk across the stage with Joy and Patricia playing at his sides. "Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than. Reason why the whole worlds picking us instead of them. People need a breather, feeling adrenaline."

He inched forward to the beat of the music. "Stop. Hurry up let us in, knock! We're coming to you house. People keep smiling like a lemon's in their mouth."

He walked off towards stage left to Nina and finished. "We're not in it for the mill. We're in it for the thrill. Get down now. I ain't laying around Put your feet up on the ground."

Joy came in and sang a long yeah while Nina and Patricia came in and continued. "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! D-d-determinate! Push it till you can and then demand more!"

They all did the dance and sang. "Determinate! D-d-determinate! You and me together! We can make it better!" The same group of girls that like Jerome screamed his name again.

"Gotta turn your world into your dance floor! Determinate! D-d-determinate!"

"C'mon!" Patricia yelled.

"Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going! Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going! On the dance floor!"

They all shuffled back to their original places. "On the dance floor! D-d-dance floor! Determinate!" Nina sang, ending the song.

The crowd cheered and cheered.

Fabian smiled and said, "Looks like we've got some competition at Rising Star."

All the while Mick scowled and said to Fabian, "They're not that good."

Fabian, astonished stared ahead of him. "No, they're _great."_

Nina had the biggest smile on her face from the rush of their first performance. "Okay," she breathed. " Well we are Lemonade Mouth and here are a few words from our lead guitarist, Patricia Williamson."

She handed the microphone to Patricia as she walked over. Nina and Eddie grabbed these large tin buckets and brought them to the front pf the stage as Patricia spoke. "Come one. Everybody, we want you to pass these back so hurry up. We'd like to shone a light on a recent change that affects us all."

Patricia pointed to Jerome for a drum roll as Joy, Nina, and Eddie passed the lemonade back. "We'd like to talk about... lemonade." She smirked as she said those last words.

Patricia spoke passionately. "The Jasper's Lemonade Machine in the basement is scheduled for removal to help pay for this stupid gymnasium. Its about this school, its treating certain people like they matter more than others, or like funding for sports is more important than a music program." The crowed booed to these new findings.

"Or a school newspaper," She continued. "Or anyone of us."

Victor looked over at Jason accusingly and asked, "Did you know anything about this?" Jason just placed his hands up in surrender.

Jerome began to play a steady drum beat in the background. "We all deserve to be treated like we matter," Patricia preached. "Because ladies and gentleman," she continued.

Nina grabbed Patricia's guitar from the back and placed it around her for playing while Eddie picked up a microphone to get ready. Jerome did one last drum roll before the music kicked in. "We do matter!" Patricia chanted.

The entire band chanted, "Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!"

"I wanna make some noise!" Nina sang.

They all did their choreographed dance for this song. "Stand up, come on, be loud!"

"We're gonna raise our voice!"

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"You gotta hear me now! You gotta hear me now! You gotta hear me now!" They yelled.

Patricia did a hitch kick and started rapping, "Hey now, we no longer wait around. My team's stronger like weights now. Keeps on growing, our muscle keeps on showing."

She tossed the microphone to Eddie who continued, "We came here to make a change. We came here to rearrange. We came here cause we believe. We came here cause we achevie!"

Eddie ran past Patricia and swiftly passed the micropone to her. "While I got the microphone, make sure how I feel is known. All for one we rock the zone. How I feel to each his own."

She tossed it back to Eddie. "All my people treat 'em right! We reserve the right to fight. For what we want, for what we need. To the front we shall proceed!"

Nina stepped up the mic while she played the guitar and sang, "Here we come and we're ready to go, go, go! You better run 'cause we don't take no, no, no! Come on!"

The band chanted, "Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!"

While Principal Roddenmar started to charge forward. Yelling at the band while telling them to stop.

"I wanna make some noise!" Nina echoed.

"Stand up! Come on! Be Loud!"

"We're gonna raise our voice!"

"Come on! Come on! Come on! You gotta hear me now! You gotta hear me now!"

"Joy, I will call your father!" Victor threatened.

Patricia pulled out a bullhorn and preached, "I said we're tired of this!"

"Eddie what are we doing?" Victor yelled.

"We're gonna stand up for what we believe in. We might be on our own, but we are one. Everybody ready? Let's go!" She yelled.

"Be heard! Be strong! Be proud! I wanna make some noise! Stand up, come on, be loud. We're gonna raise our voice!"

Victor ran up to the front of the stage yelling, "Shut it off! Shut it off!"

"Come on, come on, come on! You gotta hear me now!" The band chanted.

At this time, Patricia took off the vest she was wearing and showed the shirt she had on. It was the _same_ shirt she had on the first day of school. She turned around towards the audience as Nina sang, "You gotta hear me now! You gotta hear me now!"

Victor reached the electrical panel and shut it off. Surrounding this renegade band in nothing but darkness.

* * *

The five rag tag misfits stood deathly still in Principal Roddenmar's office as he glared at them all. "A school dance is certainly not the place for a political tirade. I don't know what that little fiasco at the Halloween Bash was about, but this lemonade business, " He gestured towards them. "Is over. Now, I will let you all off with a warning, but if I hear as much as a hum from the locker room showers you all will be expelled."

He turned and stood in front of Patricia. "You," he pointed his old fingers at her. "You told me that when you wanted this band to play at the Bash that there would be no funny business."

"But, Principal Roddenmar this wasn't funny. We spoke our minds and you shut us down."

Roddenmar ran his fingers through his grayish locks. "Yes I shut you down. The things I do are for the good of this school, okay? And with that good in mind Lemonade Mouth is finished. You will not use the music room. You will not use the instruments. I meant what I said about that expulsion. Am I understood?" he boomed.

The group of five quickly dispersed out of his office.

Strike one for the band.

* * *

Eddie stared absentmindedly at the lab equipment in front of him. His band can't play anymore, that means its over. It can't be over, it just can't be. He watched as the teacher walked over to another lab table. "Psst," Alfie whispered.

Alfie sat across from Eddie in chemistry every day, but today was different. Alfie took a cd out of his bag and slid it over to Eddie. It's cover read _Lemonade Mouth: Live At The Bash._ "What's this?" Eddie questioned.

"It's you. Your show. Look, a bunch of kids were asking if they could buy them. I hope you don't mind, but I've already sold like eight copies, 10 bucks a pop. I figured that the Av club gets thirty percent, and you take the rest. Deal?"

Eddie stared at the disk thinking of everything they've gone through people deserved to hear them one last time. "Yeah," he breathed.

"Excellent," Alfie smiled.

* * *

"And Lemonade's mouth performance will be known in Vista High history as the best one yet. Too bad they were shut down. Remember these words: Be heard! Be strong! Be proud! We all can't wait to hear what Lemonade Mouth has next!" Read Patricia. She gasped and passed the paper around. "I can't believe it!"

"Our first review," Jerome breathed.

As the paper got to Eddie he replied sadly, "And apparently our last."

Mara and a couple of girls walked past the group and giggled as they past Jerome. A smile crossed his face and turned towards the band, "I think they like us."

Nina took a sip of her lemonade and laughed, "I don't think its us they like Jerome."

Jerome looked around the lunch table. "What do you mean?"

They all laughed while Eddie threw him a look that said _Really?_

* * *

Eddie and Jerome were walking through the weight room when they noticed a bunch of kids looking at them. They waved and did a combination of movements representing what they did at the Bash.

While Nina and Joy were walking through the hallway from class they were astonished at what they saw. There were millions of posters on the walls all promoting Lemonade Mouth, but they were all fan made. As they looked at the posters they heard a girl whisper excitedly, "Oh, my gosh its them."

People were looking at them and waving as if they were actually famous. They didn't notice when a girl by the name of Macy was trying to get by in her wheel chair. "Oh, sorry Macy," they apologized.

They let her through and looked at the back of her chair. There was Lemonade Mouth memorabilia all over it. "Oh my god," Joy choked out. "That's Lemonade Mouth."

Nina looked at her excitedly. "That's our band." She jumped up and down slightly. "That's us. Oh, my gosh."

"I know," Joy breathed.

At the end of the day Patricia was walking out of school when Principal Roddenmar stopped her. "Hey Patricia. Come here." She walked over towards him as he seethed with anger. "Now, I thought I made myself clear. This Lemonade business is over." He pointed towards the sign that some students hung up earlier.

Patricia looked up at it and was shocked. "It wasn't us."

Roddenmar rolled his eyes. "You're playing a dangerous game here Miss Williamson."

"We had nothing to do with that," Patricia cut in.

"And you're going to lose," he warned.

He turned back towards the janitor and yelled, "Don't hit it like a piñata! Hit it! Take it down!"

* * *

Later on in the week the group sat in a booth at the Pizzeria. "What would you say," Patricia started.

"If we told you we could play again." Eddie finished.

Joy scoffed. "I'd say you're crazy. Roddenmar would never change his name."

Patricia leaned forward. "We're not talking about at school. We're talking about here."

Jerome shook his head. Eddie looked at their faces. "Look guys, I gave the owner, Tony our CD and he loved it. Yeah, he said we could start playing here. See Principal Roddenmar can tell us not to play at school, but he can't tell us not to play anywhere else."

"And it could become a regular gig." Added Patricia.

Nina could feel her stomach tying itself into knots. "Wait, wait, a regular gig? I barely made it through the first one."

"Guys, my parents already think that I'm at soccer practice every afternoon. There's no way I can pull this off," Jerome confessed.

"Me either," Joy began. "Fabian eats here, and I'm planning on not seeing him again for the rest of my life."

Jerome smiled slightly at this new information. "Guys," Patricia started. "We mean something to people. Lemonade Mouth is their voice. It's like we're at the center of a movement here."

Joy looked towards the door and watched as Fabian came in with K.T. Probably on a date. "Guys," Joy interrupted. "Good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do." She picked up her bag and walked outside.

The rest of the band stared at her and quickly ran after her. Joy continued to walk and turned around slightly and caught a glimpse of a billboard, and her jaw dropped. "Joy, you okay?" Patricia asked.

Joy couldn't say anything. She just pointed up towards the sign on top the Pizzeria. They all stood side by side, amazed at the sight in front of them. It was a poster of the band from when they played the Bash. On the bottom it read _Don't Stop The Revolution!_

"No way!" Eddie breathed.

"It's beautiful," Nina cooed.

"Look at us up there," Jerome said.

"Maybe we do matter," Joy thought aloud.

"Of course we do," Patricia preached.

This was a momentous thing for the band. They've become a symbol for freedom of speech.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Check out my other stories!


	5. More Than A Band

**Title:** United

 **Summary:** It all started with that pink slip, now they tour the world, together. As a band. They are United. AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of United! I hope you loved the last one!

* * *

Before they knew it Lemonade Mouth was playing at the Pizzeria ever Thursday night. Standing room only. They were ready for Rising Star. They were ready to be heard.

The sound of Patricia and Nina's guitars came into ear shot on another Thursday night. Then came in Jerome's drums, and this time Joy was the lead. "Insecure in her skin," she sang as she gripped the mic.

"Like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away, learned to fly. If you want her back gotta let her shine."

As Joy took the mic out of its stand, Eddie came in on keyboard. She walked over towards a table of girls. "So it looks like the jokes on you cause the girl that you thought you knew," She spun around so that her back was to them and laid back on their table as she belted out, "She's so gone! That's so over now!"

She stood back up and flipped her hair onto one side of her face. "She's so gone! You won't find her around!" She walked around towards the pizza counter and sat on top of it. "You can look but you won't see. The girl I used to be, cause she's-" She hopped off the counter and walked off. "So gone! Away! Like history!"

She stood on top of a table and sang with such intensity in her voice. "Cause baby this me!" She threw arm with each accent of the music, and when it died she crouched down, and as it built she collapsed to her knees and stood and started the chorus once more. "She's so gone! That's so over now! She's so gone!"

She looked out to everyone who was dancing and singing along, and made eye contact with Fabian. She sang the next line directly to him. "You can look, but you won't see the girl I used to be." She hopped off the table and walked towards his direction and then back to the stage. "Cause she's so gone!" she repeated this line four times.

She jumped around on that stage, lost in her own world. She walked towards another table and picked up the napkin holder, ad stared at her reflection. "You can look, but you won't see the girl I used to be. Cause she's-" She sharply gave it to the person behind her and sang, "She's so gone."

The guy who took it, spun her around and smiled. She threw him a flirty smile and walked back to the stage. She placed the mic back in its stand and sang, "So long, she's so gone. Gone, gone, gone!" The music rang out leaving everyone in awe.

* * *

Lemonade Mouth was officially a sensation, and five strangers were suddenly much more. They were friends. As they walked down the steps in school one day the people on the steps parted the seas for them. In fact they were cheering them on. A couple of people even asked for some autographs. Patricia signed them of course. She was basking in the glory of their band's success. They even heard someone yell, "Hey, can you listen to my demo?"

Fabian, Mick, Willow, and K.T. were at the bottom of those stairs. Mick, looked angry and Fabian's eyes just followed Joy's ever move. The way she walked confidently down those steps and the way she rounded the corner like a queen. When the band passed them and went on their way. Mick threw away everyone's autographs, and K.T. stomped over to Fabian for the way he was staring at Joy.

* * *

Another day at school Eddie and Patricia met Joy and Jerome out in front of the school. "Have you guys seen Nina today?" Eddie asked.

They all gave different variations of no. They all walked up the pathway to her house and waved at her Gran through the window. She looked up from her sewing machine and threw them a sad look.

Nina sat in her back yard with puffy eyes and all just hating her day. Eddie was the first to walk up to her. "You okay?" he asked.

Nina just sniffled and wiped her nose. "You came," she breathed.

"We all came," Eddie confessed as the rest of the band walked out. Eddie sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about Sarah," he apologized.

The rest of the band sat around them as she choked out. "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, Its nice out here." Jerome added in an attempt to make her feel better.

Nina looked at him and then looked up at the sky and sat down on the ground. "Yeah. Sometimes I like to look up at the clouds and see what shapes I can find."

Jerome laid back om the grass and pointed towards the sky. "It's a giant lady with a skirt and umbrella."

Nina pointed towards another cloud. "See there's a flower and a vase."

"Oh!" Joy exclaimed. "I see a hand!"

"Nah. You're way off." disagreed Eddie. "It's a alien pushing a baby carriage."

Everyone laughed at his wild imagination. "All I see is a blob," said Patricia. "Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family," she confessed. "Like I'm just some big let down. No wonder my mom ignores me. I wish my dad ignored me."

She sat up and began to open up her guitar case as Joy sighed. "I'll never be able to live up to this idea that he has of this perfect English daughter you know? I might have been born there, but America is all I've ever known."

Jerome scoffed. "Try living up to a perfect brother."

Eddie stared straight up at the sky. "I'll take perfect brother over my dad's stupid girlfriend any day."

Nina, who just laid there and listened quietly to all their problems confessed the biggest one yet. "My dad's in prison," she confessed. She sat up and looked at the grass. "I'm just too humiliated to talk to him or about him, and he writes, but I don't write back. I don't know what to say. I mean- He's made some really bad decisions since my mom died, and I still love him. He's a stranger now. Which is why I'm so glad to have this. You know? Our friendship."

Joy hugged Nina and nodded towards Patricia who began playing. "I can pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here. Know that I'm real," she sang.

Eddie sang next, "Say what you want or don't talk at all."

"Not going to let you fall," Joy sang. "Reach for my hand cause its held out for you. My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing I true understand, we'll always be more than a band.

They continued this song at Patricia's house where they added a melody to this piece. "You used to brave the world all on your own. Now we won't let you go, go it alone."

Jerome continued to play his steady beat and sang, "Be who you want to be, always stand tall. Not gonna let you fall."

They all hung out and danced to their song as Alfie and Amber recorded them for a feature they were doing. "Reach for my hand cause its held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true understand. We'll always be more than a band," all their voices blended so perfectly into this velvety tone that you just fall in love with.

Nina came in strong and sang the next verse. "I never knew you could take me so far. I've always wanted the hope that your are the ones I need."

They all played and splashed around and played in Patricia's pool. "Reach for my hand cause its held out for you my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true understand we'll always be more than a band," the group sang.

Nina sang the last verse. "Reach for my hand cause its held out for you my shoulders are strong but you van cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true understand," She slowed the lyrics down as the sound of Patricia's acoustic guitar rang out. "We'll always be more than a band."

* * *

That weekend, when Joy was out shopping she noticed Fabian, who tried to talk to her. "Hey," he began.

Joy just walked faster and ignored him. Fabian got up from the bench and began to follow her. "Joy. Come on Joy! Can we at least talk?"

Joy walked forward. "We don't have anything to talk about Fabian. Not anymore."

"Well I think we do." Fabian argued. Joy rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Look Joy I made a mistake!" She turned around and faced him. "Look Joy," he sighed. "I still have feelings for you."

Joy kissed her teeth and looked away from him. "What about K.T.?"

Fabian sighed. "Joy come on. We're just friends. That's all."

Joy shook her head. "The thing is Fabian. I'm not the same girl I was two months ago. Not anymore. I'm not trying to be anything I'm not you know? Not for anyone. Me my music. We're a package deal now."

Fabian stuttered as he tried to get his words out. "Okay, and I know. I get that now I do. And I'm sorry Joy. I am. Just... forgive me?"

Joy smiled. "Of course I can." Fabian reached to kiss her. "But it doesn't change anything between us. Okay? It's gonna take a lot more than sorry to fix this."

She pulled her bag closer to her, and walked across the street. "Come on Joy wait!" Fabian yelled.

* * *

Eddie's hair was wet, drying as he talked to himself in the mirror with his robe on and toothbrush in hand. "The band was," He laughed as he pretended he was being interviewed. "Originally called Eddie, and then after about months and months of arguing and debating we-"

Emily barged into the bathroom in a frantic state. "Eddie!" She yelled.

"Don't you knock?" he asked agitated.

"Yes. No- just come on! You gotta hear this."

She ran out into the living room and Eddie followed. "Listen. You hear this? Its your song on the radio!"

"What?" Eddie asked astonished. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Emily cheered.

"What's going on here?" asked Eric.

Eddie walked towards his dad and said. "We're on the radio!"

Meanwhile Nina and her Gran were playing cards while listening to classical music when the house phone rang. "Hello?" Nina asked when she answered.

"Turn on WRIZ right now!" Eddie yelled.

Nina was bout to ask why, but then he hung up the phone. She set the phone back down onto the table and walked over to their radio. She turned the dial until it landed on WRIZ. When she heard her voice blast through he radio she quickly turned towards her Gran. "Gran. Gran. We're on the radio. They're playing our song on the radio! Yes! Yes!" She threw her cards in the air and danced along with her Gran.

The same was going on with Joy, Patricia, and Jerome at Patricia's house. They were dancing along and belting their hearts out.

Turns out the radio sponsor for Rising Star heard their demo and put it on the air. It was a dream come true for all of them. But just when the future looked brightest for Lemonade Mouth, everything started to fall apart.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this chapter was really short and I apologize for that. But at least I got it done! No. Okay, but please Review! It motivates me!


End file.
